Blood Brothers
by Ma'tel
Summary: Sequel to Cruel Punishment: On a mission to help spread more chaos for Thanos, Loki is found by Tony Stark, desperate in his state his body bonds itself to Tony, forcing Loki to deal with him and the other Avengers. Will Loki complete his plans, or get distracted on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Note: I was thrilled to know others wished for sequel, so here is a glimpse because this time I am actually going to plan this story, edit it, and try some dialogue. I hope you all are in for some Loki and Tony Stark and eventually the Avengers. Enjoy.**

The world spiraled, a bitter coldness biting against him as he fell down the dark abyss, with a sickening sensation Loki watched as earth raced towards him. Lungs twisting and breath stretching from him, it felt as if claws were reaching into him, stealing away the air. Meeting with the dusty ground in a splash of sand, his velocity made him tear through layers, sinking down into it with a sputter as that last grip he had on his breath was knocked from him.

Staring up to the blue cloudless skies with weak focus, Loki tried his best not to yell out to the sky out of frustration and pain, the wound at his stomach bleeding profusely as he lay there panting, his broken legs crying out in torturous burn, blackness trying to ebb into his line of sight as the world spun and he tilted with it.

It had all happened so fast, such split seconds that he felt lost as to what he was doing here. Closing his eyes with a squint he squirmed in the sand, rolling himself onto his back with small quirk of his lips.

.: - - - - - :.

"_Do we have an accord?" Loki asked with a smirk, hand curled behind him with the bloody dagger held back from sight, other hand out stretched precariously as he approached his ally._

_Little had he expected for Thanos to take his grip and pull him forward, thrusting the staff that seemed to be the father of the one he had granted Loki in aid for him to conquer the humans, into his stomach. _

_Driving it deeper, Thanos let it cut into the god, wrist driving in a twist to gut him open farther. "Yes" he uttered, letting the jut blade clutch onto Loki's stomach as he drove a powerful force into his knees, forcing them back in unreasonable manner till the bones shuddered and broke under him. "Do not fail me this time Loki Laufeyson."_

_Only slightly amused to his own reminder to the God of Mischief that he was a force to be reckoned with, he yanked back on the blade, only gaping the wound on the god even more as he cast him from his presence, into dark abyss to Midgard so he may fulfill his promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry for how long it took to update this, I just couldn't get what I wanted, and school got in the way and making it how I like, Hope the wait was worth it?**

Waking up to a hot handful of sand in his face, Tony mumbled a streak of complaints, turning over to his side only to feel the cool slosh of water against his back that had his eyes regrettably opening quicker than he would like. Staring lazily at the dark grains, he rolled onto his back; sitting up to his elbows to find that he was not the only one to be face first in the sand. Grinning to the strewn bodies across the beach, he looked over others, some holding their bottles protectively, others overlapping one another in a heap of drunken mess.

That was why he was here, last night's party. It wasn't usually good thing when he had big parties like last night but he wasn't about to be bothered by the fact that he used a party as his reason to drink out his soul until he couldn't remember a thing.

Scrubbing at his face he was brutally reminded that he had gauntlet of his suit on his hand, the metal no better than the hot sand he woken up to. Standing to his feet groggily he tried to stretch and twist the kinks out of his body. That's what he got for sleeping all night in the sand.

Looking back out across the beach, he stood, just aware of the crisp hot sand slowly cooking the sol of his feet. Pulling at his clothes he shifted uncomfortably, half dry and half plastered with wet cloth that was starting to cool made him want to go home. But before he could really head off something in his mind got disturbed by the horns he caught in his peripheral vision.

Through the throbbing of his blood in his ears and racking his head something told him those horns sticking from the sand weren't good. He couldn't say why but he was walking over absently. Once he was close enough a curious hand poked out to the golden curves, poking to see if something was ready to bite.

The answering snarl below almost had him jumping out of his skin, taking a step back with more alert eyes, he stared down, and finding a very agitated, bloody, and sand covered God of Mischief.

Tony liked to credit himself for a strong stomach, but something about the sight of the god had nausea stirring in his stomach. Weather it was the presence of the god himself, or the fact said god had only a hole where a part of his stomach should be with black inklings that looked like poison if it weren't for the fact they crawled like living creatures through the flesh of his abdomen, Tony didn't know, all he knew was he was ready to be sick.

Swallowing down bile that was rising in his throat, he stared at the almost limp body looking over the stomach again and again, though his eyes fell towards the knees which were bending in ways he knew a knee weren't supposed to bend.

Why was Loki even here? What could he do?

Something in the back of his mind said he couldn't kill Loki. Not cleanly anyways, there would be consequences. Like Thor strangling him for killing his brother. Something also told him he couldn't just walk away considering another person would have his head, Fury would be furious. He could capture him though..somehow

Looking around the beach once more, he gave a huffing sigh, "Damn it." Crouching himself down towards Loki splayed body, he soon found himself staring eye to eye with the god, seeing as how this movement got his attention.

Tony held stock still under the venomous green gaze, hands hovering.

Loki held tense as he, not admitting his state of vulnerability, but he could recognize it. Glaring at Tony his eyes led from the brown gaze towards the blue light of the arc reactor, dilated pupils sliding and analyzing like a machine over Tony.

Next thing Tony knew his bare hand was being put to a death grip, the other with the gauntlet twisted till the whole arm was burning. Panic flashing light and quick he struggled against the slender fingers that wrapped around his wrist. No matter how much he tugged, let his fingers claw at Loki wrist, he was set in the grip firmly and wholly trapped.

He felt like a child caught by his hands ready to be punished, that was until the searing hot flame of pain hit him from his wrist and out as something sharp was driven through the skin. Starting his struggling anew, he stared down at their joined hands, catching just the glint of hidden dagger at Loki sleeve that was currently burrowing a hole in his arm.

"What are you do-"

Cut off at the feeling of something cold climbing it's way on his arm from the daggers tip, he could feel it like the legs of spider, tacking away at him and soon climbing through the wound with a liquid chill that had him shivering. It worked through his veins, moving as if it were the inky blackness that was festering at Loki stomach. Squirming, moving, alive.

His heart galloping loudly till it was deafening thump to his own ears, he began to breathe shallow, the spindles of what felt like wire reaching and spinning itself like a web around the arc reactor in his chest. The arc reactor itself seeming to whir in protest, brightening in defense to the new attachment as it picked like a digging insect.

Panic was now hammering his heart like an angry construction worker. Instinct bringing him to stand on shaky legs, he brought a foot down to the shattered legs, snapping his heel into the broken knee.

Loki reacted immediately, managing a gurgling hiss and mix yell of pain as the broken bone was smashed into suddenly and abrupt.

Tony took his distraction and the loosened grip to yank him free, arms pulling away and body falling back a few good unbalanced steps before he fell towards the ground.

But there was no relief, from the time he tugged the dagger out it felt as if something was sealed, tugged at sharply within his chest. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he had interrupted something. He wasn't sure what he did, but he could feel the weight of it, wrapped and locked into place.

Loki had re-gathered, and was staring at Tony, his wide eyed expression unhidden as he stared, it soon transpiring into frustrated anger as it contorted his face tightly.

"You fool! Do you know what you've done?"

Tony held still, unsure, no he didn't know what he had done, and well he hadn't done squat diddly. "I didn't do anything." He muttered defensively, backing up more in the sand. Raising his gauntlet towards Loki, held ready for defense this time.

But like that Loki vanished, nothing but a crater and some blood a hint he was there.

A new wave of nausea was filling up in his stomach, reaching and burning his throat as he dare not look to his arm, not yet. Feeling it burn like a fire, yet his blood was running cold.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his hand over, staring to the wound.

He didn't know which to look at and freak over first, the deep carvings of what seemed to be horns that held a faint dark green glow to its contours, or the fact that the skin around the wound was a deep icy blue, that patch of skin, holding risen patterns.

What **did** he do?


End file.
